Memory Serves
by I.M. Elizabeth
Summary: Poor Mello can never seem to catch a break when it comes to the game of love. Dedicated to WhiteLadyDragon.  Mello/OC  *Lemon*


_**A/N: This oneshot is totally dedicated to WhiteLadyDragon, who has always been so kind to offer me really well thought out reviews and advice regarding my fiction. She also has a fantastic Death Note fiction called Story of the Century and I recommend you all go and read it. I hope you like this oneshot and the small portrayal of Erin Blogger as seen here. Thank you so much for your awesome friendship!**_

_**Also, I'm sorry if Mello seems a little bit out of character here, I wanted to portray the more fun side of the Mello/Layla relationship and I think I ended up kind of making Mello seem out of character.**_

**Memory Serves**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Death Note in any way, shape or form. I also do not own the character Erin Blogger. She belongs to WhiteLadyDragon. However, I do own the writing in this fiction and the character Layla Levandi. Please do not use her without my written permission. _

"Oh Mello, you know I can't think when you do that." Layla cried out as Mello nipped playfully on her collarbone.

He smiled gently against the sweat soaked skin on her neck and placed a soft kiss on the area before moving his tongue upwards to lick the flesh on her jaw. She writhed underneath him, her hand going out to grip at the pillow, her head tossed back in ecstasy, and grey eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Mello grinned, loving the way blood now rushed to her cheeks and he licked his his lips. Leaning back on his knees he shucked off his leather pants, sighing as the cool air hit his most sensitive area.

Layla looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, reaching out a hand to caress him gently between her fingers.

"I can't wait..." he sighed at her touch, and then bit his lip as she moved catlike across the bed to reach into their bedside table. The pale light from the lamp illuminated across her flesh as she opened the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms.

Then, her brow furrowed sharply, as she continued digging through the bedside drawers.

"What's taking so long?" Mello mumbled, impatiently.

"No condoms." she replied, looking a little annoyed as she continued digging through the drawers.

"Fuck." Mello swore, as he began digging through the pockets of his discarded jacket and pants, desperate for the protective rubber.

After a moment of frantic searching Layla dropped backwards on the bed again and yawned, "Well this sucks. I suppose we can get more tomorrow."

Mello bit back the whimper that was on his lips. It had been hard enough convincing Layla to join him in bed, and he would be damned if he didn't get at least one good lay tonight. "We cannot just get some tomorrow. We should go get some now."

"Aw, come on Mello. Its like two in the morning, and I'm sleepy enough as it is." she muttered, snuggling into the pillow she had previously been muffling her moans into.

Mello however was already pulling on his leather pants and lacing up his boots. "Get up, we're going to the store." He threw her a pair of her own leather pants and one of his black tee shirts.

She sighed, passing a hand through her tousled brown hair as she pulled his black shirt over her body, not bothering to put her bra back on. Mello watched impatiently as she shifted into her leather pants again and slipped her boots on over her bare feet.

"Come on." he said once she had stood, "Let's go."

Once out in the living room she noticed Matt lounging lazily on the couch, a bucket of ice cream at his feet as he watched reruns of some automotive show neither Layla nor Mello recognized.

He nodded at the two of them with a smile and lifted up his goggles onto his forehead, "Going out to find more places to get nasty?" he teased, as he spooned a bit of Mello's chocolate ice cream into his mouth.

Mello thankfully didn't notice the ice cream as he spoke. "Nope. Gotta get condoms. You wouldn't happen to let us bum a few off of you would you?"

"Oh god, Mello!" Layla exclaimed, slapping her forehead angrily. She had always been the private type and for Mello to advertise what they had been doing in the bedroom embarrassed her to no end.

Matt shook his head, "Nah, I'd let you two jackrabbits have them but I didn't bring any from my apartment. Sorry Mello." he said, spooning another bit of ice cream into his mouth. His eyes moved up and down the two of them before he added, "And Layla, its not like you two are exactly keeping quiet right?"

Still flushing furiously, Layla stomped out of the apartment, Mello following close behind her. Once he reached up to her he smirked, "He's right you know, we're not exactly the most quiet when it comes to bedroom antics."

Layla shook her head, "Doesn't mean he has to tell us. I'd prefer to think that we live in a concrete box when we have sex."

"Does that include public bathrooms?" Mello asked innocently as he unlocked the door to his red Ferrari.

Layla bit her lip as she sat in the car, recalling how just a few weeks ago she and Mello had gotten busy in a public bathroom. At the height of her pleasure Mello had commanded her to say his name and unfortunately she had. After they had left she could never quite shake the feeling that everyone in that restaurant could hear her.

"There would have been no public bathrooms if you hadn't been all like: 'Boo hoo, I'm jealous and I need to be screwed in public to make some teen learn his place.'" She muttered, folding her arms and gazing out of the window as they began to drive.

Mello smiled in that same innocent way that always managed to infuriated her so much, "But you loved it," he said in a sing song voice, "Remember how horny you were when we had gotten home?"

Layla pouted suddenly, refusing to recall how she had thrown herself on Mello that same evening after the bathroom marathon they had just had. "No."

"Shame," Mello said with a sigh, "It was quite alluring."

"Why didn't you just check before hand to make sure we had condoms?" she whined, using her age old tactic of blame to get under Mello's skin.

His brow furrowed in slight annoyance as they waited at a stoplight. "Well forgive me for getting in the mood." he pouted, taking a glance at her as she gazed out of the car's tinted window. "And besides, we wouldn't have to use condoms at all if you'd just quit your bitching and remembered to take the pill on time."

Layla scowled, she had actually attempted to use birth control pills way in the early stages of her and Mello's relationship. However, she was quite forgetful and after two pregnancy scares Mello had sworn that she was just too immature and opted that he be in charge of protecting them from his seed.

The car was tersely silent and after a moment Layla pushed a button on the car's cd player hoping to at least have something else to focus on then all of their sexual shortcomings. Eric Clapton's voice rang out into the car, and she stared in slight awe at the radio.

"_Layla, you got me on my knees_

_Layla, I'm begging darling please_

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_

_I tried to give you consol-" _

Mello shut the radio off, his face flushing furiously as he pointed a finger at her. "Not one word, Layla. Not one word from you."

Biting back a smile she continued gazing out of the window. Sexual faults or not, Mello could be incredibly adorable without meaning to. She hated that she could never stay too mad at the blond man for long.

Layla reached over and pinched Mello's cheek with her fingers, "Aw, my little Mello Yellow likes thinking of me in his car?"

He swatted her hand away lazily, "Its just a song, and how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

She leaned back against the leather seat and folded her arms across her chest. "Like fifty billion, but if I can't even remember to take the pill how can I remember to stop calling you that?"

"Yes, you're quite clever." he sneered, as he pulled into the parking lot of a nearly empty Walmart.

The two of them got out of the car after a moment, and Mello tossed her his red leather coat with the beige fur around the collar. "You always bitch about being cold in here so put this on and shut up."

She smiled softly, blushing slightly at how easily Mello anticipated her needs. Layla pulled his coat up over her shoulders, feeling almost a little silly as the sleeves reached past her fingertips.

Mello locked the doors and strode to her side, lazily throwing an arm around her, a gesture of affection as much as ownership.

When they strode into the store, a cold gust of air hit her and she snuggled against Mello. The corners of his mouth twitched and she felt his hand slide into her back pocket.

The isles were bright and they walked down past isles of food and toys all the way into the drug department. The condoms were on a far isle on their own and Layla felt slightly embarrassed as they stood in the middle of the isle, the boxes brightly colored and possibly the most non-arousing things she had ever seen.

"What kind should we try hmm?" He purred in her ear.

She snorted, "I suppose you think you're being generous, letting me pick."

"You're just offering suggestions, I never said you'd get to pick."

Layla snorted, "Oh, I see." She plucked a box off of the the shelf and stared at it her mouth slightly agape. "Jesus Mello, this is flavored!"

Mello pulled the box from her fingers and wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. Strawberry." He set the box down and shuffled through the rest of the flavors. "Strawberry, blueberry, mint, orange, pineapple and cherry. What the fuck, no chocolate?" He mumbled, looking annoyed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Now why does Mello care about the condom flavors?"

He snorted and tapped her nose, "Cute, real cute Layla. But, if you're so inclined to know, I think everything should be flavored chocolate."

He plucked another box from the shelf and tilted it towards Layla. "Hmm, extra lubricated? We like things slippery don't we Kiska?"

A woman who was passing by suddenly glanced over, tilting her fedora-like hat over her eyes as if she was trying to hide.

"Mello," Layla muttered, "Shut up. People can hear you."

He licked the shell of her ear and expelled a small amount of his breath on the area, making her shiver against him.

"Please," she muttered, twisting away from his mouth and burying her face in his chest, "You're embarrassing me."

Mello placed the box back on the shelf and snatched another showing it to Layla who peeked between her fingers. "Ribbed, for her pleasure? Now that's a good idea. Imagine how loud I could make you scream with that."

Her face flushed heavily and she practically squealed. Her hands rose up to cover her eyes and Mello sniggered.

"Stop laughing you fucking jerk!" she snarled, "We are in public!"

"We were in public in the bathroom too!" Mello said, prodding her sides with his fingers.

Layla continued covering her eyes, "Mello, please, please, just grab a box and lets go. I don't care if the fucking thing shoots lasers! I just want to go!"

Mello sighed, "You're no fun." He grabbed three different sets of boxes and put them in a small hand basket.

"What else Kiska?" he asked looking over the isle.

She looked over the isle briefly and shook her head, long brown locks of hair falling in her eyes. "Nothing Mello, can we please go home?"

"So bossy!" he exclaimed, playfully cuffing the back of her head with his hand. "Just can't wait to have me in the sheets huh?"

She looked annoyed, "More like just can't wait to strangle you."

"Autoerotic asphyxiation. I didn't know you were into that Kiska."

Layla groaned into her fingers, "Mello, please..."

Mello smirked, and tilted his lips against the back of her neck. "Fine, fine. No bloody fun you are."

He led her towards a checkout isle and she froze. "We can't just go in the line with just condoms!"

Now, Mello looked aggravated, "Layla, no one cares about our sexual habits, I can promise you that much. They'll just refuse to look us in the eyes, charge us, and we go on our merry way."

Layla responded mainly by glaring daggers in Mello's face. He wondered vaguely if she intended now to melt the other half of his face.

"Fine," he sighed, and plucked a magazine featuring a busty blond from the stand in front of the checkout line.

"But then someone is going to think you're just lonely!" she said, pulling the magazine from his grasp and placing it back on the shelf.

He turned to her, and Layla could have sworn she could see his mouth twitching in annoyance, "Fine, fine. What do you suggest? Clothes? Makeup? Jewelry?"

She snorted, "From Walmart? You'd never let me wear something so cheap."

Mello nodded and squeezed her with the hand that had snuck down into her back pocket again. She let out a tiny squeak and glared. He smiled innocently and gave a shrug, "To be bloody truthful I'd never have you wear anything at all if it was up to me."

Layla wrinkled her nose, "Well, thankfully its not."

Grumbling, he led her down the store to where various sets of cheap lingerie hung on racks. Layla raised her eyebrow up at Mello and snorted. He tilted his head towards the clothing. "Pick something so we can get out of here."

She snorted in disgust, "Mello are you serious?" Layla moved to snatch at a periwinkle blue corset and pushed it over her figure. "This is just...tasteless."

Mello shrugged, "I honestly don't give a fuck what you buy, as long as you're naked underneath it. How about something like this?" He pulled out a brown corset, specifically designed to push her waist inward and her breasts outward.

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, no sir."

The faintest pout fluttered over Mello's features and he sighed, "Just grab some bloody knickers and put them in the basket so we can go."

Layla snorted, "Aw, poor Mello. Can't you focus on something other than sex?"

He ran a hand through his blond, razor cut hair and he mumbled something she had to strain to hear. "How can I when you're always in those leather pants?"

Now, she smiled widely in such a way that Mello wouldn't have been surprised if her jaw unhinged and she swallowed him whole.

"What's that now? Mello likes my pants?" Layla moved forward, letting her fingernails drag slowly over his adam's apple and he swallowed hard. Goosebumps rose all along the edge of his flesh and she smirked. "Now, why is that?"

Mello bit his lip, and a pale pink blush rose over his skin. After a moment he cleared his throat, "Layla, stop." he said in a commanding tone. However she noticed the slight waver in his voice and he kicked himself mentally for losing his control for a brief moment.

Shrugging, she threw a pair of black lace panties in the basket and they continued, Mello trying hard not to look down at them and imagine them on her figure.

"I know!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands once for emphasis, "Shampoo. I need some shampoo, we're running out."

Mello briefly wondered how many times he would have to sigh before they would get to leave. Layla had long brown hair that reached the middle of her back and it was the one thing she was truly vain about. It wasn't uncommon for her to spend an hour in the shower washing her hair.

They strode to the shampoo isle and Mello stared at her vaguely as she crouched down to where the more expensive shampoos were kept. She opened one of the bottles with a small pop and smelled the shampoo with a happy sigh. "At least they have this here." Layla grabbed a bottle of the same brand of conditioner as well and tossed them in the basket. "There we are, now we can go."

Mello contemplated dropping to his knees to praise God as they walked towards the checkout line. Once in the line, the two of them found themselves standing in front of the same girl wearing the had who had walked past them in the condom isle. Layla almost felt sorry for her as she turned her head away swiftly to avoid eye contact with them.

"Wait a sec," Mello said suddenly, shoving the basket in her hands and running off into the store.

"Sorry, bout him." Layla said to the girl wearing the hat. The girl blinked, looking slightly surprised as if she had expected Layla to suddenly start offering a chance to be in their orgies late at night.

"No no, its fine." she said softly, and Layla was struck by how pretty her voice was. "Boyfriends, they can be tough can't they?"

Layla laughed, "Yeah, they can. Stubborn little blighters."

Now the girl seemed more relaxed and she tilted up her hat to stare at Layla, "My name is Erin. You seem to have a pretty good guy on your hands though."

"Layla, and what makes you say that?"

Erin gave Layla a tiny smile, "Sometimes, you can just tell, can't you?"

Layla jumped as Mello tapped her shoulder and Erin turned away, slowly beginning to put her shopping items on the belt.

Mello waved a bottle of chocolate syrup in Layla's face and her eyes widened, "No. No. No."

He gave her an innocent look and shrugged, "I don't know what you're complaining about. I'm getting low on chocolate."

She glared at him again, and began whispering heatedly, "When you're low on chocolate you buy candy bars. Not syrup. I know you've hatched some kind of ridiculous scheme in that head of yours and now you're trying to play it off all innocently."

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Since we got shower stuff, I figured I'd at least do you a favor and give you a mess to clean up."

Groaning, she put her face in her hands. "Mello, there are some days where I hate you."

"We'll see how much you hate me in an hour from now." he said easily, watching the girl in the hat gather her bag and leave the store.

Slowly he began pulling out the shampoo, panties, conditioner and condoms before he set the chocolate syrup onto the belt. The checkout guy thankfully didn't seem too perturbed by their choice of objects before rattling off a price which Mello paid for with a wad of cash from his pocket. He handed Mello a plastic shopping bag which he handed to Layla.

The two of them strode outside and Layla found herself grateful for the warmth. Mello unlocked the car and she sat inside, placing the shopping bag at her feet.

Glancing at the clock on the dashboard she sighed, "Mello, now its three thirty in the morning. I could have been to sleep by now."

"You would have missed the fun," he crooned, as they pulled out of the Walmart's parking lot. She tried not to notice his hand slithering over her thighs which she squeezed shut, not wanting to be so easily obtainable.

"Don't be so smarmy." he snorted, reaching over to brush a strand of brown hair over her ear.

They drove in silence then, Mello gently fiddling with a lock of her hair as he hummed the Eric Clapton song that had played in the car earlier in the evening.

They arrived home a moment later and Mello parked the car. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and to Layla's surprise he leaned over and kissed her. She couldn't help but laugh against his mouth and he bit her lip playfully.

He pulled away, much sooner then she would have liked before he let a small snort. He opened the door, grabbing the shopping bag as he did so. She followed him hastily into the apartment where he opened the door and peeked his head in. A moment later he pulled back out and placed a finger to his lips.

Matt lay on the couch snuggled against the armrest seemingly asleep and Mello quietly crept into the bedroom, leading Layla with his hand.

Once inside she plopped down on the bed, staring at Mello as he dumped the contents of the bag on the mattress. He shoved the condoms carefully into the bedside drawer, and lay down beside her where he brushed her hair aside and kissed her slowly.

When Mello kissed her like that she melted, and she couldn't help but let out a heated moan against his lips as he nibbled carefully on her own. He shoved his jacket off her shoulders and carefully lifted the black shirt over her head, breaking the kiss only for a few moments.

Suddenly, she felt the cool sensation of liquid pouring on her neck and she let out a squeak, jerking away from Mello on pure instinct. "Mello you ass!" she snarled, glaring at his smirking lips, "I knew you were going to do that!"

He shrugged, "You'd have to be a right idiot not to." Then he pulled her close to him again, licking and sucking playfully on the area where her neck and shoulders connected. She could feel the chocolate smear against his tongue and she sighed, slightly disgusted.

Layla was surprised to hear a soft moan fall from his lips as he spoke, "They should package you up in a chocolate bar," she felt him drizzle more of the chocolate on her tummy and he leaned her backwards onto the bed, before licking up the trail of chocolate, his blue eyes focusing on her. "A Layla chocolate bar in tight leather pants."

He let out another soft moan as he reached her lips again and she could taste the heavy chocolate syrup on his tongue. She winced slightly as her hand lingered down her stomach, and she could feel the sticky residue of the chocolate. Leaning up, she broke away from his kiss and pushed him easily off her. "Mello, ugh. I feel nasty. Lemme go take a shower. No more chocolate tonight."

He pouted briefly but perked up when she spoke again, "Come shower with me."

Mello bounded off the bed, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner in his hands and following her into the bathroom.

Once inside the tiny bathroom he placed the bottles on the edge of the bathtub and let out a sigh as she shimmied out of her boots and pants. His fingers ran appreciatively over her hips and he pulled her closer to him, letting his hands roam easily over her shoulder blades and back.

Not breaking away from the kiss Layla turned on the water, and adjusted the temperature to her liking before pulling the small knob atop the faucet as water began to rain down into the bathtub. This time, it was Mello who broke away from her kiss, and he lifted her easily into the bathtub before beginning to untie his boots and pull off his socks.

She waited for him to take off his socks before wrapping her wet arms around him and pulling him, still clothed into the bathtub. Mello's eyes widened in surprise as he stumbled over the tub's edge and into the shower with her.

"You don't seem so tired now," he teased as water pelted down his back, making his shirt heavy as it clung wetly to his skin.

Layla wordlessly closed the curtain and the sudden darkness of the bathtub seemed soothing. She bit her lip and pulled her hands underneath Mello's shirt to help him pry the soaked cloth from his skin. He tossed it over the edge of the tub where it landed with a wet plop on the tile.

Now shirtless he sighed as the water pelted his skin and Layla leaned forward to suckle on his chest, placing tiny love bites here and there on his skin.

"Let me wash your hair," he mumbled softly, turning her so that her back was pressed against his chest.

She leaned back against his shoulder and he placed a quick kiss on her lips before snatching the bottle of shampoo and squeezing a generous amount into his palm.

Almost immediately it filled the shower with a thick scent of mint leaves and he sighed, breathing in the familiar smell he had come to associate with only Layla. He lathered it generously in her brown hair and slowly raked his nails across her scalp fighting the urge to laugh as she moaned, "Mello that feels...nice."

He leaned her forward into the jet of the shower and slowly rinsed the soap from her hair until all that was left was the smell.

She turned and kissed him hard on the mouth and he spoke heatedly around her lips. "K-kiska...let me put the conditioner i-in..."

"Let me take off your pants," she replied, unbuttoning Mello's leather pants that had now become slick with water.

She pulled them off with relative ease and tossed them where his shirt was also laying.

Mello let out another groan as she stroked him generously with her clever fingers. When he peered at her through heavy lidded eyes he could tell she was aching to impale herself on him. Biting back another groan at the mental image he distracted himself by repeating the washing of her hair, this time with conditioner.

He rinsed her hair clean and spoke heatedly against her skin. "Okay, shower time's over."

Her lips rose up to kiss his chin and she smiled, darting her tongue out to caress his jaw, "Get me a towel."

Mello stepped out of the shower, hissing as the cold air hit his damp skin. He reached underneath the cabinet, then pulled out two white fluffy towels. Layla had turned off the water and now, she reached out to grasp at the towel Mello handed to her.

He couldn't help but flush as the droplets of water rolled off her cheeks and nose, splashing lightly off the tile. Shaking his head, Mello reached over and took his towel that was draped over his his shoulders, using it to dry her off. Once they were dry he gave her a simple smile and leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Let's go to bed," she murmured, nipping gingerly at the scarred side of his neck.

He let out a tiny moan before pushing his hands up underneath her arms and hoisting her up into his grasp where he quietly carried her to their bedroom again. He tossed her on the bed, where she landed with a soft thump, the towel still wrapped around her.

Pulling the towel away with his free hand Mello leaned downwards to crawl in between her legs. He smirked as she opened the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom in between her index and middle finger. Layla tore it open hastily with her fingers and reached down to slip it over Mello quickly.

He entered her hastily, and she let out a soft cry, using her arms to push herself against him and bury her face in his shoulder blades.

"Oh fuck, yes." Mello groaned, sliding himself faster along her. He brought his hands upwards to hold her against him as he leaned back, the two of them rocking hastily.

The bed's springs squeaked with each of their thrusts and Mello vaguely noticed that Layla was pressing her face harder against his shoulders, seemingly attempting to muffle her cries.

He felt her hand slide down, as it so often did to graze over his crucifix, pressing the cold metal into his chest so hard he wondered if it would be permanently imprinted on his skin. She shifted against him and Mello opened his eyes, slightly surprised to find her gazing up at him lustfully through brown eyelashes, the tiniest hint of grey peeking through.

She used her knees to rise up and down on Mello's length and he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, loving how the blush rose up her cheeks every time her hips met his own.

To his surprise she shoved him down onto the mattress, the two of them still joined and began to ride him. Mello hated this position, although he'd never admit it to anyone he preferred to be close to Layla during sex, and he liked feeling the warmth of her body as pleasure overtook her. Also, one could never forget that he liked being in charge as well, and with her on top it made him feel maddeningly out of control.

So, he sated his desire by grabbing hold of her hips and using his hands to control her speed. Layla placed her hands on his arms, bracing herself as she ground their hips together, smirking lustily down at him

Mello couldn't help but cry out her name passionately and his mind became inflamed in pleasure. Then suddenly, she stopped.

He opened his eyes to stare at her, feeling remarkably unsatisfied, as if he had been eating a chocolate cake and one had taken it away just as he was about to take a bite.

"Y-You...you're not finished are you?" he demanded incredulously, as it was unlike Layla to leave him wanting for more.

Her chest heaved up and down for a moment as she swallowed hard, "No, no...just...get me that ponytail holder on the bed side."

"Wh-what?" he asked. He'd be damned if she started getting way too big for her britches and thought she'd be the one taking control.

"Relax stud," she teased, "I need to tie my hair up, its dripping all over the place and its making me crazy."

Warily, he handed her the black rubber band, fully prepared to beat her senseless if she tried anything funny.

As she had said, Layla tied up her hair with the band, and for a brief moment Mello caught a whiff of mint. The end of the ponytail still cascaded like silk over her shoulders and he bit his lip as a droplet of water fell from the end of her hair and cascaded down her chest.

"Layla please," he begged, suddenly desperate for more pleasure. It wasn't in his nature to beg, ever and she looked down at him questioningly before her hips began to rise and fall much like before.

Mello grabbed her hips again and she braced herself on his arms, thrusting her head back with a moan. His face burned and he cried out too, tightening his hands on her hips to quicken her pace.

She almost lost her balance and without warning he felt her hands on his chest as she rode him, her body clenching feverishly around him.

"Oh, Mello!" she cried out, "I-I'm so close!"

Mello pulled her against him, and began thrusting into her at a breakneck pace. She felt good against his chest again and he kissed her fervently, her name spilling from his mouth like a mantra over and over.

Both of them stiffened at the same moment and Mello buried himself inside of her while she screamed into his neck.

She collapsed on top of him, and Mello could feel her thighs twitching against his hips. He tilted his head upward slightly so that they could kiss again before dropping it back onto the pillow.

Neither of them could really move so they stayed like that for several minutes. After a moment Mello noticed that the sun had begun to peek through the blinds, drawing golden lines of light on his and Layla's sweat soaked bodies.

She slid halfway off of him, her arms still wrapped around his torso. "Mello," she mumbled against his ear, "I need a cigarette. You got any?"

He turned to look at her and brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes, "Y-yeah, I think I got some in my back pocket."

"The ones that you got in the shower with?" she asked.

"Nah," he replied, "I think there's a pack in these on the floor from yesterday."

He reached over and pulled the leather pants up on the bed.

Layla fought the urge to laugh as Mello poked his tongue out as he concentrated on removing the pack of cigarettes. After a moment of tugging, they fell free and Mello who was concentrating on lighting the tobacco didn't notice the small foil square that fell out onto his stomach.

Layla picked it up and examined it before prodding Mello's cheek with her fingernail.

"Hang on," he muttered around the cigarette, "I'm lighting you one too."

"No Mello, look you idiot."

Mello blinked and stared at the foil in her hand, that she now waved in his face.

"...I had a condom...in my back pocket...didn't I?"


End file.
